Green-Eyed Angel
by Becca12345
Summary: In which Castiel is the jealous type and women who make a pass on Dean seemingly vanish only to turn up months later with no memory. T for Dean's foul mouth and some minor suggestive scenes


**Personal Headcanon of Mine! In which Castiel is the jealous type and women who make a pass on Dean seemingly vanish only to turn up months later with no memory.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing is owned by me sadly! **

* * *

**Green-Eyed Angel**

Castiel was never the jealous type. Well, that was up until he met Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester with his forest eyes and cheeky smile. Castiel couldn't recall ever seeing eyes as green as Dean's.

Before Castiel had even crossed paths with Dean Winchester, he'd always been a bit possessive. He had been tasked to watch over Michael's intended vessel, by Michael, and ordered to keep Dean away from any trouble that could possibly damage Michael's vessel.

"Keep him well away from trouble. That means any bad influences should be kept out of his way." Michael had ordered.

Bad influences

Personally, Castiel thought Dean's bad influences were more personality based and there was not much Castiel could do in terms of changing Dean's personality. Although, looking at some of the more, unsavoury elements in Dean's life, Castiel thought that maybe a little bit of angel tweaking wouldn't go amiss.

The first to vanish had been an accident. She was a small red haired with hooded eyes that just lured in drifters. Dean being no exception. She had lured him in with the promises of a warm bed and pleasure. The other Winchester, Sam who was Lucifer's intended, made some excuse that left Dean and hooded eyes on their own.

Anger welled up inside Castiel as he watched the red haired snake her arms around Dean and join their lips together. He clenched his fists. Emotions were not strange to angels, but they were not often experienced.

So it was by accident that this girl suddenly vanished into thin air, leaving a very freaked out Dean.

The girl in question, ended up in the middle of Africa. Castiel did check in on her and couldn't help a very sly, un-Castiel smirk grace his features.

The next time it happened was when Castiel had shown himself to Dean. Dean had almost recovered from the shock of Castiel, and was now drinking his weight in beer. Castiel just sat, observing the human that had become his new obsession.

It hadn't been no fault of the barmaid. She wasn't to know that by flirting with Dean, she had made herself an enemy of an Angel of the Lord. A small click of the fingers underneath the table and the blonde, buxom barmaid just dropped off the radar.

She was found, six months later, in Australia, living her life out in a small village without any memory at all.

And so, that was how it happened, every state, every town, every bar visited. Those who flirted with Dean would mysteriously drop off the face of the Earth and wind up in another part.

Sooner or later, Dean and Sam began to get suspicious, after the fourth girl in the space of a month vanished.

"Dude, it's not a one off. And you know that. It's happened in nearly every town you and I have visited." Sam complained to Dean one night, after leafing through newspaper articles all following one trend. "These girls, all vanish, and turn up months later. Nothing in common, except last being seen talking to you."

"I know Sam. I'm not as blind!" Dean said, swigging back the rest of his beer. "Maybe they are just so devastated I'm not going to be around forever, so they drop into hysterics." This last bit was said with a trademark snicker, and met with one of Sam's well practiced bitch faces.

"Seriously now Dean. We have a case of something on our hands. Any suggestions?"

Dean sighed and turned on the bed to face Sam. "OK. What is it, but me, that all these girls have in common? Besides all being smoking hot."

Cue another bitch face.

"Damn it Dean. If you're not going to take it seriously, then I don't know." Sam sighed. "OK, the articles show that all these girls, turn up months later, unharmed and with a supposedly new, life with no memory of how they got there. So it's not a Demon, or anything that wants to cause harm." Sam scrolled down the pages. "You don't suppose it's a Trickster do you?"

Dean snorted. "Come on Sammy. A Trickster? Man, you're too hung up on your big gay man crush." Sam flushed "Besides, I think a Trickster would have better things to do than vanish women I flirt with."

Sam nodded. He scrolled through the names of some of the places where these woman had vanished. As he did so, something inside his head stirred. "Hey Dean…maybe it's not a Trickster. But maybe it's on the same lengths as a Trickster."

"What are you happening on about now Sammy?"

"It's Sam. And Gabriel!" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Gabriel? What's Gabriel got to do with this? Oh Jesus _Samantha_, control your stupid hormones." This got Dean a pillow to the face.

"Shut up. No but, it doesn't seem like a Trickster's work. But an _Angel's_ work." Sam went back to his laptop and re-read the names of the diners and bars that the woman had vanished from. "I mean, it's like Gabriel's work…sounds something he would do. I don't know why it didn't click before."

"Dude you're starting to nerd out on me." Dean warned. Sam looked up at him.

"All these bars diners, nightclubs. They've all been the bars where me, you and _Castiel _have been."

"So?" Dean shrugged. Sam gave him an expression that read _Are you as thick as you look?_

"Every time a women vanishes from these diners, it's because Castiel is with us. When he is not with us, have you noticed any woman you flirt with does not disappear?"

Dean was looking even more confused now. He tried to go over what Sam had read to him, but all the words were jumbled up in his mind.

"Dude. Castiel may be the ones making these women vanish. They always vanish when _he_ is around, or has been around."

"So what you are saying is…Cas is the one responsible for all these women vanishing? But why? I mean…surely there are plenty more women in the world or something? It shouldn't be hard for him to pick some up…and you aren't talking about it like that aren't you?" Dean trailed off as he saw Sam's expression.

"No. You know what I mean." Sam was now wearing his shit-eating grin. "Castiel is the envious type. And he may or may not be envious of the women who flirt with you. Because Castiel has a big old man gay crush on_ you_."

Silence met the statement. Dean just looked at his empty beer bottle. Sam was smirking from his place, silently rejoicing in the fact Dean was coming to terms with Castiel's big gay crush on his brother. Those two had be dancing to long around their feelings.

"CASTIEL!" Dean suddenly called up to the ceiling. "Get your feathery ass down here now!"

"You called Dean?" Castiel's gruff voice came from beside Dean on the bed. Dean yelped and fell backwards off the bed. Sam snorted loudly as Dean swore like a whipped cur.

"Personal space Castiel." Dean growled, looking up at Castiel and oh holy hell, Dean couldn't stop looking. Castiel's hair was all ruffled in what Dean had privately called the "Morning Sex Hair" and his endless blue eyes.

Sam cleared his throat loudly which snapped Dean out of his trance.

"Right. Um. Castiel…" Dean started, but stopped.

"Yes Dean? You did call right?"

"Yes he did Castiel. You see…Dean and I need some answers. Answers you may be able to provide us with."

Castiel looked over at Sam and tilted his head to give off his kicked, innocent puppy look. Sam just raised his eyebrows. Unlike Dean, Sam was a master in the kicked, innocent puppy look, so therefore was immune to it.

"What is it with you and women?" Sam started, before Dean cut him off.

"Shut up Sam." Dean ordered, before turning on Castiel. "Do you have a problem Cas, with women who are attracted to me?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand Dean." Castiel replied. Dean smirked

"Of course you wouldn't. So let me put it in simple terms for you. Me" Dean gestured to himself. "Plus a woman equals a jealous Castiel." Castiel looked affronted at the accusation. "Jealous Castiel equals bye-bye woman. Right?"

Castiel glared at Dean. Inside he was trying to calm his emotions. He hadn't planned for Dean and Sam to catch on. Perhaps he needed to think of alternative ways to getting women away from Dean.

"Cas…?" Dean asked, slightly weary of the angel's glare.

"I'm sorry Dean. But they were bad influences on you." Castiel replied haughtily. "I needed to keep you away from any influences that could damage Michael's vessel. Brother's orders."

"And that includes women right?" Dean laughed.

"Well of course. Women are bad influences. Not all…but those were."

"Jesus Christ Castiel. Is it too much to say you're jealous?"

"Jealous? I'm an Angel of the Lord." Castiel said. "I was just clearing the passage for you, so your soul is clear for when Michael needs you."

Sam couldn't stand this. He couldn't stand watching Castiel trying to tiptoe around his obvious feelings for Dean, nor could he stand listening to Dean trying to coax it out of Castiel. It was just too painful. He had to intervene.

"Look Castiel." Sam began. "It's OK to follow your brother's orders or something. Just don't take them to seriously." Castiel turned his attention to Sam. "Sure Dean has a habit of picking bad influences up."

"HEY!"

"But can we stop with making them vanish? It's causing a real problem for us and many others."

Castiel looked at Sam, then back to Dean. "OK." Was all he said before vanishing out of the room.

Dean looked dumbfounded at what just happened. Sam rolled his eyes. "At least we solved that problem." Sam said. "Now just the problem of Castiel's blatant jealously issues."

"Pfft…Dude, I'm irresistible to both sexes. Can you blame him?"

Cue the bitch face and a pillow meeting Dean's face yet again.

"Are you sure this is wise Dean?" Sam asked as him, Castiel and Dean entered a small diner.

"Sure Sammy. Now Castiel's little problem has stopped, it should be fine." This was said as an arm snaked around Castiel's waist and pulled him closer to Dean. Sam almost gagged.

The past two weeks had been spent cleaning up Castiel's mess and then involved Sam locking both Castiel and Dean in a motel room, promising to let them out only when they'd gotten rid of all their sexual tension.

His plan worked a little too well and now Sam had taken to renting separate motel rooms from them.

"Whatever." Sam said as he made his way to get a booth.

Castiel and Dean went to the counter, where a flashy brunette stood with a white smile.

"Well Hello Handsome." She cooed over to Dean. "Not many times we get someone as good looking as you." Castiel huffed as he watched the brunette fawn over Dean. He was pleased to see that Dean didn't pay her much attention, but she was still invading the space of Dean.

"Sure thing sweetie." The waitress said, winking at Dean before taking their orders away to the kitchen.

"Please Dean…" Castiel started, but Dean cut him off.

"No."

The Angel of the Lord pouted and glared over in the direction of the woman. OK. So maybe he couldn't make her vanish, but Dean had only said he had to stop vanishing people.

A loud scream was heard from the kitchen. All heads whipped around to see the brunette, her hair having all fallen out. Both Sam and Dean turned to Castiel who shrugged.

"Slip of the fingers."


End file.
